Primavera en Invierno
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Un encuentro entre Neji y Tenten ¿Qué pasará? Mientras Neji está atrapado entre la gente tiene un recuerdo de su adolescencia con Tenten ¿Cuál será su reacción? El destino cambia, y eres tu quién lo rige. ¿Podrá el genio Hyuuga sacar sus sentimientos?


_**"PRIMAVERA EN INVIERNO"**_

_Declaimer: los personajes de esta magnífica serie NO me pertenecen, únicamente la idea es mía_

**_*IMPORTANTE*Este fic lo escribí cuando tenía 14 años, re subo los fics de mi vieja cuenta a esta, siento que es una gran diferencia de cómo solía escribir, decidí dejarlos tal y como estaban antes, es decir no tienen ninguna modificación, espero sean de su agrado n.n_**

Las cuatro estaciones del año, primavera, verano, otoño e invierno… todas llenas de belleza y de mil emociones, algunas hermosas y otras no, pero para Neji Hyuuga la que más le gustaba era el invierno, su favorita de las cuatro, es más, se identificaba con él.

Frió, aunque con solo verlo una se sentía hipnotizada, ojos blancos, su mirada era cautivante y su semblante serio, todo su ser despedía calor, seguridad, confianza y mucha, pero mucha frialdad, en efecto, él era como el invierno, o más bien, su corazón era un invierno permanente.

Este hacia su presencia en la aldea oculta de konoha, sus calles estaban vestidas de blanco, la alegría se veía por doquier, la nieve que caía suavemente mecida por el viento. Aquella nieve era del mismo color que los ojos de un muchacho, un muchacho era alto, de cabello café, largo, de 20 años de edad y semblante serio y frió en pocas palabras, él era muy, pero muy guapo, Hyuuga Neji, por supuesto, quien en ese momento paseaba por las heladas e invernales calles de konoha.

Parecía que aquel frio, que helaba hasta los huesos, no le hacía nada. El iba caminando con cierta prisa, como si nada le afectase. Sentía una necesidad infinita por llegar a su destino. Apresuró el paso, cuando de repente quedo atrapado en una gran multitud de gente, al parecer había una barata, por la víspera navideña, en una de las mejores tiendas de konoha.

Trató de avanzar entre aquel inmenso gentío, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, nadie se movió, resultado: se quedaría ahí por un buen rato, uno muy largo. Suspiró resignado, no había vuelta de hoja, estaba atrapado y era por un tiempo indefinido. En ese instante se dio cuenta de aquel no era su día. Nada parecía salirle bien.

Para empezar; el despertador no sonó, su playera favorita se había ensuciado y la mancha fue imposible de quitar, por lo que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que tirarla. Mientras se duchaba, se dio cuenta de que no estaba el jabón, así que tuvo que buscar en el mueble, pero como no era su día, todos los jabones se le cayeron en la cabeza. Su cabello estaba enredado y no se quedaba quieto, llego tarde a su importante misión de rango "s", ni una de sus técnicas le resultaron efectivas, la hokage le dio la regañada de su vida y ahora esto.

Comenzó a relajarse, lentamente, y, sin saber porque, comenzó a recordar el invierno de 7 años atrás, y sin prisa alguna, cerró sus hermosos orbes y regresó a ese preciso momento…

Flash Back

Las calles estaban vacías. El silencio estaba presente, y solo dos siluetas caminaban. Una era más baja que la otra y llevaba lo que parecía ser un vestido estilo chinesco, tenía el pelo recogido en dos hermosos chongos, de un color chocolate que la distinguían y la nombraban como Tenten.

Al lado, la figura más alta, usando ropas negras (¡Y qué bien la quedaba el negro!), con cabellos largos y con las manos en los bolsillos, Neji Hyuuga, Había luna llena y no había brisa, era una de las pocas veces en que en konoha se respiraba con cierta tranquilidad, Caminaban en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

La noche era hermosa, podía sentirlo. Se relajo por un momento y escuchó un golpeteo desbocado, Prestó atención y más tarde se daría cuenta de que eran los latidos del corazón de su acompañante, De repente, una brisa, bastante fría, pasó cerca de ellos. Miró a su acompañante fijamente y se dio cuenta de que ella no traía un abrigo, estaba helándose.

Suspiró,

Pasó su brazo sobre sus delicados hombros y la atrajo hacia él, aun sin dejar de caminar.

-Gracias, Neji- dijo la kunoichi de las armas algo sonrojad por el gesto que acababa de demostrar su amigo y compañero.

El Hyuuga se quedo paralizado… todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

-¿Neji?- pregunto Tenten preocupada al ver la reacción de su compañero, Apoyó tiernamente su mano en la mejilla de su compañero-¿te encuentras bien?

Cerró sus ojos ante aquel cálido contacto y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados y lo comprendió todo…

FINAL FLASHBACK

Abrió los ojos de golpe, comenzó a empujar a toda esa gente sin importarle lo que le gritaban a sus espaldas, Cuando al fin pudo salir de la gran multitud, comenzó a correr cada vez más a prisa, hasta que al fin pudo ver su destino.

Toc, toc, toc…

Se escuchó cuando llamo a la puerta.

-Voy!-gritó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

El joven Hyuuga, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, tomó a Tenten por la cintura y la elevo dando vueltas en el aire.

-¡VINISTE!- gritó eufórica.

-yo te dije que vendría-repuso él un poco molesto ante tal comentario-solo tuve un pequeño retraso.

-sí, un pequeño retraso de media hora-dijo, aún en el aire.

Entonces él la callo con un dulce besito en los labios, definitivamente, era mejor ahora que lo entendía y comprendía todo…

Que ella era como la primavera, la cual derrita el frió de su corazón, no sabía cómo ni por qué, solo sabía que era tener como… la primavera en invierno, al mismo tiempo y en armonía, y siempre que eso fuera así, el sería feliz y se sentiría completo.


End file.
